1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tool and, more particularly, to a tool including a chuck for engagement with a bit.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No.554796 is a tool including a chuck 20 for engagement with a bit 40. The chuck 20 includes a socket 21, a ball 24 and two rings 26 and 28. The rings 26 and 28 can be rotated on the socket 21 so as to move the ball 24 longitudinally and peripherally on the socket 21 so that the bit 40 can be engaged with and disengaged from the chuck 20. The tool includes a lot of components and forms a complicated structure. Moreover, a user has to operate the chuck 20 with two hands.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.